Bittersweet
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have always had a bittersweet relationship. When Pansy gets the wrong intention, she's left alone with no one to turn to. Fortunately, the person she needs advice from is from the person she hates-Hermione Granger.
1. A Disturbing Discovery

**_Summary: __Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have always had a bittersweet relationship. When Pansy gets the wrong intention, she's left alone with no one to turn to. Fortunately, the person she needs advice from is from the person she hates-Hermione Granger. _**

**___Pairings: Draco/Pansy and Harry/Hermione_**

**___Pansy/Hermione Friendship_**

**___Author: Forever Jasmine_**

**___Note From the Author: I've been waiting to upload this for quite a while now. I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend, Brianna-who loves Dransy, and all of you guys who love this pairing too. I noticed there weren't a lot of Pansy/Hermione friendship stories in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive so I decided to change that. I think the two girls would have an interesting friendship when you put them together._**

**___Also this has a little bit of Harry/Hermione-you rarely see the two pairings in one story. (Trust me, I've searched.) So this story has a little twist in there..._**

**___Happy reading!_**

* * *

Pansy yawned.

It was just her average night-in front of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace. Alone, only because she wanted to be alone.

Actually-the only reason WHY she was alone was because she didn't know where Draco was.

Wouldn't the typical type of boyfriend be faithful? Wouldn't the typical type of boyfriend TELL you where they're going? Wouldn't the typical type of boyfriend WARN you on how long they might be gone?

She's been waiting up on him since six. And it was now ten o'clock.

"PANSY!"

Pansy rolled her eyes as Crabbe and Goyle sat down on either side of her. Crabbe was the one who called her.

"What, moron?" She uttered in a low, annoyed voice.

"Goyle and I were starting to get worried about you."

"By Goyle and I, he means just him," said Goyle with a roll of the eyes.

"Dude, we're her best friends." Crabbe told him flatly. "You just don't leave a girl like that hangin'."

"I KNOW, Sherlock. But you know how she is. She likes to be left alone."

"SOMETIMES she does...-"

"STILL in the room." Pansy interjected. She glared at them.

"Sorry." Goyle muttered.

"It's not our fault we know where your boyfriend is." Crabbe taunted with a smirk.

Pansy's eyes went wide as she sat up a little straighter.

"You know where he is?" She said, hopeful. "Draco?"

"Yep."

"Just saw him on our way back." Goyle added.

"Where is he?" Pansy asked, getting up.

"Not far." Said Crabbe. "Down the corridor. But you should know-"

"Shut up, Crabbe." Pansy flounced off in a hurry. The faster she moved, the faster she'll be able to confront Malfoy himself.

The torches on each side lit up as she passed, her wand drawn. It wasn't like she was going to JINX him or anything...

Well...maybe just a little.

"Draco?" She called. It better not be a trick.

But then she heard a loud thump coming from the nearby closet and opened it. As soon as she did it, she wished she hadn't.

The first person she saw was Astoria Greengrass. Her arms were locked around what seemed to be a neck. Pale, thin fingers were gripping her hips. Pansy soon recognized the blonde she was embracing.

She gasped.

Astoria and Malfoy broke apart.

"P-Pansy-I-" Malfoy stuttered.

Pansy was shaking her head as tears came. "No. Just drop it." She looked from him to Astoria, who had a dazed look on her face. "You two enjoy each other."

And with that, she walked off angrily with angry tears. They blurred her eyesight and she couldn't see where she was going. She walked in a slightly brighter place, surrounded by bookshelves. It didn't take her long enough to realize she was in the library. At least she was somewhere private.

She slumped down into a seat at an empty table.

"That dirty bastard..." She sniffed. "And to think he actually loved me..."

She cried and muttered swears for a few minutes before she heard a surprised voice.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry-I'll go sit somewhere else...-though I was sitting there..."

Pansy looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The girl had bushy brown hair and a pile of books in her hands. Recognizing the bookworm, Pansy had the sudden urge to flee from the room again.

Hermione noticed how red Pansy's eyes looked and jumped to conclusions.

"Something must be really bothering you." She noted matter-of-factly.

"You have no idea." Pansy muttered. She didn't feel like making small talk with the Mudblood so she hoped she'll go away.

But she didn't. Hermione sat down across from her, putting, all but one, books to the side.

"Don't mind me." she said. "This is just my usual studying spot." Hermione opened her book and began reading.

"Find another one." Pansy grumbled.

Hermione ignored her. Instead, she looked at her with honest curiosity. The longer she did that, the more Pansy wanted to slap her in the face.

"It was a boy." Hermione said finally. "You got your heart broken."

Pansy frowned deeper. "What do you mean?"

"I have my theories." Hermione said simpathetically. "I see the same look in your eyes in a lot of girls these days."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." Pansy almost snapped.

"I didn't say I did." Hermione responded flatly. "I'm just telling you what I know."

"I already know you know everything, Granger. Just leave me alone."

Hermione frowned, looking at her closely again.

"What did Malfoy do?" She asked, quieter this time.

Pansy forgot to be firm. She could tell this was about to get personal if she didn't be careful. "I caught him snogging Greengrass in a closet."

"Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione questioned rheotorically. "Hmm...I thought Malfoy would be faithful to you..."

"I thought so, too."

"How did you catch him?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"How did he react? Was he surprised and embarrassed when he saw you? Did he look slightly upset, or rather pleased with himself?"

_Was this girl crazier than I thought?_ Pansy thought quickly to herself before saying,"He looked embarrassed, surprised, and upset."

"And Astoria?"

"She looked like she just woke up from a...pleasant dream."

Hermione thought about the whole situation, putting the puzzle pieces where they fit before she spoke.

"Then Astoria..." She began.

"How does this all add up?" Pansy cut in.

"Astoria gave him a brief love potion." Hermione finished.

Pansy frowned deeper. "Sorry?"

"She was probably hanging out with him. Then. when he didn't expect it, she possibly slipped a love potion in his drink. It's statistics. It makes sense."

* * *

**_Reviews and good Feedback are needed!_**

**_This story can also be found on my quizilla account! You can find Bittersweet by searching it in the Search Engine. Make sure to look for the author "foreverjasmine1221" (that's me!)_**

**_Questions? Comments? Message me!_**

**_-Forever Jasmine :P_**


	2. When In Doubt, Yell At Your Best Friend

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Hermione.

He and Ron had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room for 2 hours now. They had been waiting on Hermione ever since then and started to get worried. Well...at least Harry was more worried than Ron was, who was now fast asleep beside him.

Hermione smiled wryly at her friend. "The library."

"The _library? _Doing what, hiding?"

"Did you check there?"

Harry blushed. "Er...actually yeah, I did...but still..._Ron_ was _concerned_ and..." He didn't look at her.

"Harry, we've known each other for, what, six years now? I think you should know what section I'd be in in the library." She walked over and patted Ron on the shoulder. "Ron, wake up. Ron-Ron-"

"BAH!" He woke with a start. _"What?"_

Hermione smiled. "Are you going to finish your report tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'll take tomorrow, since the damn thing isn't due until next week."

And with that, he got up and headed up to the Boys' Dormitories, muttering something unintelligable.

Harry and Hermione laughed together as Hermione sat down, taking Ron's place beside Harry.

"Did you finish your report?" She asked him gently.

"I'm halfway done...I think..." He looked at the parchment in his lap.

"Here, let me take a look at it." She scooted closer to him, pulling the parchment between them both. Harry's cheeks turned pink when their arms brushed against each other's.

Her eyes skimmed over it. Harry cleared his throat after a while.

"Erm...Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Where...where were you then?"

Hermione stiffened. "Oh!...Uh..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. She blushed a little.

"Erm...I was uh...meeting a uh..." She didn't meet his eyes. "a...uh...friend."

Harry's eyes went wide as his heart sank. "A _boyfriend_?"

"What? No! Not a boyfriend! I don't have one! Besides, if I did, I would tell you." She blushed deeper.

"Oh...okay." Harry sighed silently in relief. "Who was it then?"

She didn't answer.

"Come on, Hermione, you can tell me. Why keep it a secret?"

"Because you'll judge. You and Ron don't like the Slytherins..."

Harry stood up abruptly. "MALFOY, Hermione? You were hanging out with MALFOY?"

"NO!" Hermione stood up too. "It wasn't Malfoy! It was someone else! It was someone who's a friend of his and she wishes she could be more but he's too _stupid_ to notice!"

He was stunned silent for a second.

"Who was it then?" He asked softly.

She took a deep breath.

"Pansy, Harry. Pansy Parkinson."

Harry's mouth dropped. "Wh-? Out of all people, Hermione! How did you two even get to_ talking_?"

"Well..." Hermione bit her lip. "Just now...I found her crying in the library. I don't like seeing people sad, you know? So I walked over to her and asked her what's wrong. She said she caught him...cheating on her with Astoria Greengrass. And for some reason, we've developed a friendship over that...after...after..." Her cheeks turned pink again as she fell silent.

"After...what?" Harry made a patient 'get on with it' gesture.

Hermione started to remember how after her advice for Pansy, she somehow found out about her feelings for Harry. And surprisingly, Pansy was pretty relieved...

She almost gazed at him. "After I told her about_...my _feelings...for someone..."

His throat tightened as he tried to speak. His voice came out dry. "Oh...You have...feelings for someone?"

Hermione let out a little laugh. "Yeah..." She looked at her shoes. "He's my best friend."

Harry's mind jumped to conclusions.

_Ron. It's Ron. It was always him. I knew it, I knew it..._

"Who...is it?" He asked, afraid of the unwanted name he didn't want to hear flow out of her mouth.

She inhaled an uneasy breath. "Can't I make you guess?"

Her sweet breath washed over his face. There were only a few inches between their faces. He couldn't think.

"Er..." Harry cleared his throat. "Well...you only have _two_ best guyfriends...That is...me and Ron..." He didn't look at her.

"Mhmm..." She nodded.

"Is it him? You know...is it Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope."

Harry's heart skipped a few beats. "M-Me?"

She didn't answer. Her sudden blush gave her away.

Harry exhaled shakily. He couldn't believe it...

Hermione liked him? _Him?_

But the real question was how _much_... Did she just _like_ him? Like a crush?

Or were her feelings deep, like how he felt for her...?

Hermione frowned as she took in his facial expression.

"Do you...not like me...?" She asked nervously.

Harry looked at her, his lips suddenly very dry. "Erm...actually...Hermione..."

She waited patiently, with a hint of regret.

"I actually...do like you...more than like...love you...more than a friend..."

Hermione then couldn't help but smile. It was quite amusing to see him struggle with words like that. Actually, he'd do that whenever he got nervous. And when he was REALLY nervous, he would start stuttering.

"Er-um...I-er...I mean-er-you..."

Yep. He was stuttering alright.

She smiled wider. While Harry was still stuttering, he didn't notice her hand reach up to touch his face. When he did, he stopped talking automatically.

"I..." He suddenly felt his throat become dry. Her face was so close...he couldn't think.

Hermione continued to caress his face, her thumb making small, even circles.

"You..?" She urged quietly.

"I..." He leaned into her hand, his eyes closing.

She waited patiently, staring at his face. His closed eyelids...his perfect, possibly awaiting, soft lips...

Hermione felt his hand on hers as his eyes opened.

Then she saw him lean in. But it was slow; hesitant possibly. At the same moment, they thought the same thing...

_Would it be okay if I showed you what I've been hiding so long? Will it affect us...or ruin us...?_

Her eyes drooped as he inched even closer. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and nodded; her hand slipping behind to cup the nape of his neck. His lips touched hers softly; he cursed himself silently when he heard his breath getting ragged.

But hers was as ragged as his. It surprised him when _both _of her hands were running their fingers through his hair. And what surprised him even _more_ was when _his _hands, acting of their _own _accord, ran themselves down her back.

He was pulling her _closer_ now. And she actually _liked_ them being that close...

It seemed so effortless. This was the first time that Harry has kissed a girl and he didn't have to think or stress over what to do. He actually _knew_ what to do. He actually _knew_ where to touch her (which was pretty tame). He actually...

"Harry..." He heard her whisper against his lips.

"Hermione..." He breathed her name. "I've been...meaning to tell you before..."

"What is it?" She asked him softly, pulling away ever so slightly.

"I love you..." He pulled a strand of hair out her face to pull it behind her ear. "More than a friend...or a sister..."

"More?"

He smiled at how small her voice sounded.

"More." He nodded.

She smiled a little. "I love you too, Harry." She kissed him. "More than a friend...or a brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. If I would''ve known you were going to react like this, I would've told you sooner."

"I wouldn't have minded either." He chuckled quietly.

"Of course you wouldn't."

* * *

Eyebrows raised and looks were being exchanged as Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. Knowing that the other wasn't a fan of being the center of attention, they released each other's hands as they sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron, who noticed how their hands stayed an inch apart while they ate and drank breakfast one-handed.

"SO..." He began, a goofy smile spread across his face as his voice rose in sarcasm. "Did you finish your report, Harry?" He already knew the answer to that.

_Nope._

Harry and Hermione exchanged quick glances.

"Erm...yeah, I did." Harry answered, looking at his plate.

"Really?" Ron didn't buy it. "Can I borrow it?"

"Uh..." Another quick glance. "It depends, Ron. Wouldn't that be cheating? You wouldn't learn anything..."

"Come off it! We've been copying Hermione's ever since we were eleven!"

Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"Fine then." Ron looked at Hermione, nodding at her. "Let me borrow yours."

"Why?" Hermione didn't look at him. "Didn't you listen to Harry? You wouldn't be learning anything..."

"What did you two do last night?" He demanded out of the ordinary. Ginny and Neville, who were sitting near them, stopped talking to listen.

Hermione's eyes darted to the Slytherin table, where she saw Pasny heading.

"Oh look, there's Pansy!" She announced before getting up abruptly (kissing Harry swiftly on the cheek as she did so) and walked over there quickly.

Pansy heard Hermione and looked over her shoulder, slowing her walk so the bookworm could catch up with her.

"What's up?" She asked her.

"I just figured I'd talk to you before I um..." Hermione blushed. "before I go back over there..."

"Oh." Pansy smiled slyly. "How'd it go with Potter? I can tell by this morning, things went _really well _last night..."

"We're um...fine." Hermione answered as they both looked at Malfoy, who tensed as they approached. "How'd it go with you two?"

"Not so good." Pansy sighed. "I couldn't talk to him."

"Why not?"

"I would've started to cry like a baby." Pansy sat down across from Crabbe, who sat next to Malfoy. Hermione remained standing, knowing she wasn't as welcome at the Slytherin table.

"Oh, okay. We'll talk about it more in Potions then." Hermione told her.

"Kay. See ya."

"Bye." Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor table and resumed her spot next to Harry.

Ron was close to fuming.

"What the bloody hell was _that _all about?" He demanded. "You know _ruddy_ well we don't be_friend_ with the Slytherins!"

"Pansy's my friend, Ron." Hermione nearly retaliated.

"Since _when_?"

"Since yesterday." She rolled her eyes.

Ron was about to say something else when Luna Lovegood skipped past them. He stared after her without thinking about it.

"Er...Ron?" Said Hermione.

"Yeah...?" Ron forgot to be crappy.

"Were you just..._staring_ at her?"

"At who...?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Ron tore his eyes away to look at her. "Oh, right...er...funny thing about that..."

Hermione looked over at Harry for an explanation.

"Ron sort of...developed...a sudden _attraction_ for Luna." Harry explained. Ron nodded knowingly.

"Oh?" Hermione smiled. "Luna?"

"Speaking of attractions..." Said Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione. "I couldn't help but overhear Harry and Ron's conversation when you left."

"About what...?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You and Harry of course." Ginny smirked. "Don't pretend like nothing's going on between you two. Already half the school was talking about you guys holding hands before coming in here."

Harry blushed. "They did?"

"You're not _ashamed_ of being _seen_ with her are you, Harry?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then return her show of affection then. She _just_ kissed you on the cheek moments ago."

"Not here." Ron cut in. "I don't wanna see my two best friends snogging each other all over the place like they have no sense."

Ginny ignored him. "Go on then, Harry."

Harry felt a pang of annoyance and he stood. "What-are you the boss of relationships now?"

"No...-"

"So why are you telling me what to do, then? You're saying things like I'm not the right boyfriend. I'm the _wrong_ boyfriend, aren't I? I'm just supposed to _snog_ Hermione every chance I get, huh? Is that what you want? Is that what _all_ the girls want now?"

"_I'm_ just giving you a _suggestion_." Ginny stood too, her eyes flaring.

"Well your _suggestions _aren't very good."

Hermione stood up next, getting in the middle of the two of them. "Harry..."

"No-wait Hermione." Harry nearly glared at Ginny. "She basically wants me to snog you more than love you. Relationships aren't just meant for snogging. It's for showing the other person how they feel, to appreciate their prescense, to love and protect them. She never had that since she's never experianced a _real_ relationship."

"Harry, stop. You _know_ you don't mean that!"

"Yes he _does_, Hermione." Said Ginny. "He means every word. I'm just trying to be a good friend and to help you have what I never _had_. I _never_ had a decent relationship because this _doofus _over here-" She gestured towards Ron-"won't believe the fact that I'm growing up! And Harry's just being a big _jerk_ about it!"

"Don't put _me_ into this!" Ron snapped, also standing.

Half of the people in the Great Hall stopped talking to listen now.

"No one's putting anyone into this!" Hermione said as tears started to build. "You two need to stop _arguing_ before someone gets hurt!"

"_He's_ the one hurting you, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"I WOULD NEVER!" Harry nearly bellowed.

"EXPLAIN THE TEARS, HARRY! EXPLAIN THAT! EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE MAKING EVERYONE UPSET BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO OPEN UP YOUR BIG MOUTH! ALL I SAID WAS TO JUST GIVE HER A SIMPLE KISS ON THE CHEEK AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"IT'S NOT JUST MY FAULT, GINNY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO BUTT IN THIS CONVERSATION!"

"I WASN'T EVEN _TALKING _TO YOU! I WAS TALKING TO HER! YOU BUTT IN OUR CONVERSATION!"

The two were too busy arguing that they didn't notice Hermione, who started sobbing. She ran out of the Great Hall. Pansy saw, and ran after her.

"Hermione!" She called.

Pansy heard a few sniffs from behind her and turned around. Hermione was crying harder in the corner.

"This c-could've been a n-nice morning." Hermione sobbed as Pansy hugged her.

"It's okay, Hermione." Pansy patted her on the back. "They're just arguing for no reason. Probably to get a lot of steam out."

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Me and Crabbe yell at each other all the time." She released her. Hermione wiped her eyes. "Hey, when in doubt, yell at your best friend."

Hermione laughed at her tone. "Thanks, Pansy. I needed that."

"No problem."

They noticed the yelling had ceased.

"See?" Pansy crossed her arms, satisfied.

Hermione bit her lip. "Do you think he'll...he'll still talk to me?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Pansy lead the way back in the Great Hall. Hermione was the first to notice that Ginny was at the farthest end of the Gryffindor table, with Neville's arm wrapped around her in a reassuring way. It was obvious he didn't like friends fighting either.

Ron was looking at anywhere else but Harry. Harry himself wasn't facing him. He looked at the floor, his wand drawn. Sparks flew out of it every once in a while.

"Yo, Potter." Said Pansy as she and Hermione walked up to him.

Harry looked up, his eyes went back and forth from Hermione to Pansy, then looked back down.

"What do you want?"

"Hermione wants to talk to you."

"No she doesn't." He spoke as if Hermione wasn't standing there.

"Uh, _yeah _she does. Actually-she wanted to know if_ you _still wanted to talk to _her_..."

"Why should I talk to her? I don't deserve her in the first place. She's too good for me."

Hermione sighed and started to walk away.

"Lucky her, I'm a great friend." She grabbed him by his robes and began dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Harry objected the same time Pansy grabbed Hermione by her robes.

"Lemme go, Pansy!" Hermione complained.

"I'm gonna settle things between you two right now." Pansy told them. She dragged them both down the corridor and pushed them both in a nearby closet, closing the door, and locking it. "Now you two aren't gonna come out until you forgive each other and make up again."

She then walked off, once again, satisfied with her accomplishment.


End file.
